


Believe: an Ode to an Angel

by SpaceTeaFox0w0



Series: Late Night Literature with Tea [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Content Warning: Swearing, Late Night Literature with Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTeaFox0w0/pseuds/SpaceTeaFox0w0
Summary: Late Night Literature with Tea: episode 2- An Ode to an Angel
Series: Late Night Literature with Tea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152215
Kudos: 1





	Believe: an Ode to an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, we write songs now too? Oh, also I changed the series name because I realized I didn't just wanna do poetry (I say ironically as I should be working on the poetry book for school). Uh, warnings I guess I swear a bit, oh, and it skims over topics like feeling as though you're not enough, fighting with oneself as two separate entities, and romantic relationships. Oh also yes I'm portraying both me and my mind as two separate characters, it's not a personality disorder thing I feel like it's just easier for me that way.

Why's it so hard for me to believe

That you really care about me

The voice in my head says that's not true

But I believe you think of me as I think of you

I wonder if you dream of me too

The two of us sitting in an empty ballroom

there's no music playing so I'll just sing to you

We dance until the night turns day 

Then I wake up and suddenly I miss you again

Please just

Call out my name

I can't wait

To hear your voice again

I always have Discord open cause I believe if I wait long enough you'll be online

I wanna believe you have the time

I died my hair purple

Well it looks a bit more like magenta

Either way, I can't help but wonder if you even like magenta

Even though every time we talk you say you love me

I still wonder if you even think I'm pretty

You call me a puppy, and you're an angel and a kitten

I swear you're so fucking cute it leaves me smitten

We switch pet names and we lose sleep to talk after odd days as the week passes us by

Yet at the same time, I realize when sometimes go long whiles without even saying hi

Please just

Call out my name

I can't wait

To hear your voice again

I always have Discord open cause I believe if I wait long enough you'll be online

I wanna believe you have the time

But sometimes she says "you don't deserve the time of day"

Sometimes the voice, says "she's tired of you anyway"

"Get over yourself stop being so god damn narcissistic"

"She deserves better than some stupid fucking misfit"

"You don't work hard enough, you'll never be smart enough"

"You're a dumb bitch and a loser"

"You're a simp and you don't wanna lose her"

"And I'm you and we don't wanna hurt her"

Then why do you tell me to distance myself?

"I believed it would help"

Am I being cold?

Am I getting too clingy?

Today I'm feeling bold

Nevermind I don't feel like singing

Please I just want you to hold me

Please just hold me

All I want is for you to hold me

I love you, oh, I love you, yes I love you, and I believe you love me too

So please just 

Call out my name 

I can't wait

To hear your voice again

I've always got Discord open because I believe if I wait long enough you'll be online

I wanna believe you have the time

Please just let me believe we'll be together till the end of time 


End file.
